


Of Ash and Ghostly Beings

by krispykreeper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I speedran this, Magical inaccuracies, Necromancer Niki | Nihachu, Rated T for TommyInnit, alivebur is back mfs, also kudos pls psppsps, mans got resurrected amen, my soul needs them, pls leave comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: In which Wilbur gets resurrected.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Of Ash and Ghostly Beings

**Author's Note:**

> speedran this bitch AYO LETS GOOOOOOOOOO

Alivebur was a… strange man to say the least. 

He was calm some days, demanding on others, and all of that heightened when Tommy and he got banished from L’Manberg. You all know how the story goes; he goes mental, he blows L’Manberg into bits, he gets stabbed by his father, done and dusted tale as old as time. You can try and argue that “Ghostbur” was him but Alivebur, Wilbur, begs to differ. Ghostbur was a projection of Wilbur’s extreme emotions for good, Ghostbur was Wilbur’s kindness, his empathy and his hope for society in one being. 

Tommy knows one thing, Wilbur doesn’t want to come back. But the question is, does he really? When Wilbur contacted Tubbo and Tommy there was this… convicted way he spoke, as if he wants to come back but he doesn’t know if he should. As if he thinks that he shouldn’t come back because of the things, the people, he’s hurt. And yeah, that’s fair but at the end of the day he started all of this. He was the strong, motivating leader that led L’Manberg’s citizens into the belly of war with valiant honour. He was a flame who’s fire could never be smothered, their embers weaving themselves in the veins of everyone on the SMP. He was well, Wilbur, a fighter, a leader, a friend, a son, a poet, a brother. He was everything and more, so when Tommy sees a chance to resurrect him, of course he jumps on it.

“So, Niki. What exactly are we going to do here?” He questions as he, Fundy and the blonde necromancer make their way to Sam’s daunting prison.

“So, as you know, Dream has a book,” Niki stated, gripping her dark wood staff in anticipation, “It’s a spell book that revives anyone on this SMP. We’ll be performing a spell, and I need you and Fundy to be there”.

“Why?”

“Because this specific spell requires strong emotional connection to be performed,” She smiled at her two friends, “And what better people to use than the two people Wilbur’s most proud of”.

The trio walk into the prison, Fundy holding Tommy’s hand in fear and panic. Sam meets them at the gate, “Glad you could make it.” he says as he beckons them towards Dream’s cell. The prison is dark, it's intimidating and it's so enormous to look at. Sam did a good job on making it massive and fucking scary, Tommy will give him that.

They made their way to Dream’s cell, finding Sapnap and George already there with puffy eyes and dried tear marks, “Oh it’s time?” Sapnap sniffs, “Sorry, we went a bit over. Good luck”. Niki nods in response, a show of solidarity between the two ex-soldiers.

Niki’s gaze is fierce, “Pass me the book, Dream”.

Wrinkled and damaged, the book is put into the necromancer’s hands. She flips the pages and settles on an incantation named, “Tirips S'nam Daed”. The page showed an intricate symbol and Niki’s work was cut out for her, she began drawing on the prison floor with her staff. Triangles, lines and various other shapes overlapped to create something that resembled a mandala, the mandala shined at the lines and Tommy’s knees shook with hope.

“Tommy, Fundy, sit on the edges of the mandala, once the spell is cast, one of you will go to the afterlife. If you do, call for Wilbur and convince him to come back.”

The duo obeyed Niki’s orders, sitting on different sides in cross legged fashion.

Niki concentrated and cast the spell, “Dneirf dlo, erom ecno gnivil eht gnoma klaw dna htrae eht fo thgil eht sdrawot Emoc. hsiugna ni detnemec dna doolb ni dehtab, tirips s'nam daed a.”

Tommy felt his conscience shift slightly, he opened his eyes to darkness, a black, empty, void of space. The blond with his signature red shirt floating in the endless, deep, dark abyss.

“What the fuck.”

He shook his head, and thought, “Come on Big Man, you got a job to do. Get an existential crisis later, for now, help Wilbur!”

Tommy cupped his hands and at the top of his lungs he yelled, “Wilbur? Wilbur! Wilbur come out here! I need to talk to you!” His voice echoed along the walls, clattering and going on for what seemed like forever.

His eyebrows pointed down as he yelled once more, this time with more anger, “I swear to fucking god, Wilbur — Niki does not have to exhaust herself for you to be a fucking pussy and hide from me!”

A gust of wind appears before him, Wilbur, “What the fuck, Tommy? Why are you here?”

The younger’s gaze sets intensely on his older brother before him, “I’m here to take you back to the SMP.”

Wilbur’s face scrunches, “I said I didn’t want to come home, why can’t you understand that?!”

“Are you just going to give up?” Tommy incredulously questions, looking at the cloaked man as if he told him a load of bullshit, which, yeah, he basically did.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“That’s fucking bullshit! You never gave up on anything in your life!”

Wilbur shoved his hands in his pockets and started to float away from Tommy, “Get fucking used to it, Tommy. I know I have.”

Tommy lunges after Wilbur’s clothed arm and and grips onto it like it’s his fucking lifeline, “Please, Wilbur! Please just come back to the SMP, come back to me, Wilbur!”

A quiet voice answers, contrasted to the yelling that came from him earlier, “How do I know I won’t mess it up again?”

“You won’t Wilbur, I can guarantee it, just please, come back to us.”

“Okay.”

A portal opens, showcasing Tommy, Fundy and Niki’s bodies on the SMP. Tommy offers his hand to his brother, and he gladly takes it as they step back into the portal and back into the land of the living.

The transition from being well, fucking dead, to being alive is overwhelmed and as his body enters the overworld he drops to his knees and pants. His chest heaves as he gets used to his surroundings, He tilts his head up and smiles softly at his friends, “Hey, guys.”

Wilbur’s immediately swept up in a four-way hug, getting enveloped in various scents. Cinnamon and fresh bread from Niki, old books and poppies from Fundy and ash and flowers from Tommy. The hug felt comforting and not hostile, he felt happy. Niki grinned and pressed her smile into her friend’s hair,

“Welcome home, Wilbur.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOOH TY FOR READING
> 
> translations:
> 
> "Tirips S'nam Daed"
> 
> Dead Man's Spirit
> 
> "Dneirf dlo, erom ecno gnivil eht gnoma klaw dna htrae eht fo thgil eht sdrawot Emoc. hsiugna ni detnemec dna doolb ni dehtab, tirips s'nam daed a"
> 
> A dead man's spirit, bathed in blood and cemented in anguish. Come towards the light of the earth and walk among the living once more, old friend.


End file.
